Reconciliação
by Meel Jacques
Summary: Drabbles produzidas para o I Ship War.
1. Chapter 1

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Albus sabia como convencer uma pessoa a desculpá-lo. Na verdade, ele era muito bom naquilo. Scorpius nunca conseguia ficar muito tempo com raiva do namorado. Sabia que tinha que ensinar uma lição, mostrar-se ser mais independente da presença dele. Mas como fazer isso quando o moreno não parava de fazer demonstrações de amor?

O idiota tinha gritado com ele por causa de uma simples visita a Hogsmead que tinha feito com uma corvinal. Não era nada demais, só estavam conversando. Mas Albus nunca levaria essa situação na boa. Na verdade, ele gritou e fez o maior escândalo.

Não tinha paciência para aquelas besteiras. Quando Albus machucou a garota com um feitiço estuporante foi a gota d'água. Não queria mais saber de conversar com o garoto. Estava farto de suas idiotices. Ignorou suas tentativas de aproximação, mas estava difícil continuar daquele jeito frio. Albus o perseguia pelos lugares, mas sabia que se fraquejasse aquela situação se repetiria.

Mas quem disse que Malfoys eram fortes? Quando Potter chegou a sua frente com uma placa pedindo desculpas, pétalas de rosas chovendo em sua cabeça e promessas que Scorpius sabia que ele não cumpriria, o loiro só pôde sentar envergonhado na mesa da Sonserina enquanto descobria que todos os bancos estavam cobertos de flores.

Nunca conseguiria ficar realmente bravo com ele. Aceitou seu destino com um sorriso e o perdoou.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Eles estavam de mal. Não se falavam à dias. Albus sofria muito com a frieza do loiro. Tentou diversas vezes se desculpar, mas quem disse que Scorpius o ouvia? Ele era um maldito garoto orgulhoso! Praguejava o nome do namorado diversas vezes antes de dormir. Sabia o que ele queria. Malfoys tinham a péssima tendência de acreditar que mereciam ganhar tudo o que desejavam. Aquele tratamento era apenas mais umas das artimanhas do garoto.

O natal se aproximava. Albus não poderia dar um presente tão caro para o loiro, mas sabia que não deveria ter sido tão rude. Andou por Hogsmead e o viu garota passear ao lado de uma quintanista. Seu sangue ferveu. Tentou exigir uma explicação de Scorpius, mas ele o afastou e puxou a ruiva com ele.

Bem ali a sua frente estava a bendita loja onde vendiam alianças. Gemeu, mas sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer para reconquistá-lo. Sabia que mais tarde seu pai o mataria por usar seu sobrenome para conseguir a jóia por metade do preço, principalmente quando a conta iria direto para sua conta no banco. Não era a primeira vez que gastava tanto dinheiro, entretanto. Era tudo culpa daquela loja que viram que criou idéias na cabeça do loiro.

O dia amanheceu mais quente e radiante. Albus passou aquela tarde atrás do loiro, mas ele ainda o ignorava. Como entregaria a droga do presente? Uma idéia veio em sua mente e ele rapidamente azarou o garoto que foi amarrado. Andou em sua direção. Ele gritava e esperneava, lançando maldições e ameaças a ele.

Ajoelhou no chão. Scorpius ainda estava deitado com os olhos brilhantes e raivosos. Não conseguia se mexer.

- Quer ser meu namorado?

Os olhos de Scorpius brilharam mais ainda. Albus rolou os olhos enquanto lançava um feitiço para tirar as cordas. O loiro sentou ofegante, mas não respondeu nada. Carrancudo e revoltado o loiro saiu andando de volta para seu antigo caminho. Olhou para trás, porém.

- Com Gisele você a pediu com alianças muito mais caras. Tente de novo.

Não era hoje que eles iriam se reconciliar. Ah, o orgulho dos Malfoys ainda mataria Albus.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Encontrar seu namorado saindo com outra garota era o tipo de surpresa que ninguém deveria ter. Explodir na mesma hora e atacar a garota era uma péssima idéia, principalmente quando seu namorado não gosta nem um pouco de seus ataques de ciúmes.

- Sinto muito – Albus tentou dizer, mas o loiro já não estava na sua frente.

Imaginou, por dias, diversas situações sobre como se desculpar. Também maquinou formas de matar a garota de forma dolorosa e lenta, mas ele preferiu ignorar certas idéias.

Scorpius sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Você não deveria ter feito aquilo com a garota – o loiro disse em um fio de voz. Começou a comer sem ao menos virar para olhar para Albus.

- Mas ela estava se esfregando em você! – Albus reclamou.

- Não, Abus, não estava. Era uma conversa normal – o loiro suspirou. – Não sei se vamos dar certo assim.

O moreno arregalou os olhos.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou angustiado. Olhos cinzentos olhavam-no intensamente. - Eu posso me redimir, prometo!

O loiro suspirou.

- Não, você não pode. Sabe que não é a primeira vez. Já tínhamos conversado cobre isso, Al.

O grifinório se desesperou e puxou as mãos do loiro para junto das si.

- Por favor, não faça isso! – Albus estava claramente entrando em desespero.

Scorpius acenou negativamente com a cabeça antes de puxar suas mãos de volta.

- Não torne isso mais difícil.

Scorpius ia se levantar quando Albus o abraçou.

- Vou te dar mais espaço. Prometo, é sério.

O sonserino suspirou antes de abraçá-lo de volta.

- Não quero ter que tomar medidas drásticas – o loiro disse beijando a testa de Albus. – Mas se você fizer algo assim novamente não terei escolha.

Sua última frase foi dita baixo, apenas para que o grifinório ouvisse. As palavras eram duras, quase ameaçadoras, mas o alivio do loiro era evidente.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Scorpius não queria ser amigo daquele menino estúpido. Pedira para ele lhe mostrar como era um cinema e Potter o tinha obrigado a assistir um filme de terror. Ainda hoje tinha pesadelos.

Andou até a estufa e cumprimentou a professora de Herbologia. Nem ao menos se dignou a olhar para ele. Não queria falar de forma alguma com Potter. Às vezes Albus o olhava, mas ele fingia que nem percebia. Ouvia as risadas dos garotos. No mesmo dia Potter tinha contado a todo mundo como ele tinha ficado _ligeiramente_ assustado com os monstros do filme.

Quando a aula terminou Albus correu até Scorpius.

- Olá, garoto covarde! – Albus zombou batendo em suas costas. Scorpius rosnou antes de empurrá-lo.

- Seu idiota!

Albus franziu a testa.

- Desculpe?

- Você – Scorpius gritou. – Espalhou para todo mundo aquela história ridícula!

- E totalmente verdadeira – Albus acrescentou.

- Isso não vem ao caso – Scorpius respondeu apertando os olhos.

Potter suspirou.

- Okay, você está irritado. Eu sinto muito, tudo bem?

Malfoy cerrou os dentes.

- Não está tudo bem. Não mesmo.

Albus suspirou. Era pura birra de criança mimada.

- Então, o que faço para ficarmos quites?

- Quites? – gritou Scorpius com raiva. – Nunca mais irei falar com você e é só isso.

Albus rodeou Scorpius e parou bem na sua frente. Malfoy fungou.

- Você sabe que não vai ficar com raiva pra sempre. Somos melhores amigos, lembra?

- Eu sei – Scorpius disse baixo. Chegaram à outra sala de aula. Albus não deixou Socrpius entrar.

- Eu te levo no cinema de novo – Albus prometeu. – Dessa vez vai ser um filme de aventura!

Scorpius rodou os olhos.

- Então, dessa vez, pelo menos pague a pipoca.

Pronto, agora tudo tinha voltado ao normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Era apenas uma simples viagem. Deveria ser algo romântico, mas Albus transformou isso em uma guerra. Eu não poderia fazer nada se aquela aeromoça não parava de deixar um bilhetinho toda vez que passava pelo meio da cabine e batia em mim _sem querer._ Bem, a gente sabia que não era sem querer. Até era engraçado o bico que Potter fazia quando a loira jogava os cabelos pra trás e piscava pra mim.

Ouvia meu i-pod despreocupado. Adorava aquelas invenções trouxas para o lazer. Albus olhava para a janela, bem longe de mim e às vezes mandava olhares frios à pobre trouxa.

Tentei passar um de meus braços ao redor do corpo do ex-grifinório, mas ele me afastou. Suspirei. Era sempre assim. Nem sei o porquê de eu ainda me importar.

- Você não está com raiva de mim por causa daquela mulher, está?

O moreno apertou os lábios e virou o rosto.

- Por favor, Al, não vamos discutir por causa disso.

- Você fica flertando com ela!

- Flertando! – exclamei divertido.

- Sim, seu miserável! – Albus me socou no braço. Revirei os olhos.

- Pois bem, não vou nem ligar.

Voltei ao meu i-pod. Não iria ficar dando corda àquela conversa sem sentido. Batia o pé no chão virando o rosto pro outro lado. Não nos falávamos até que alguém me cutucou.

- O que é? – gritei carrancudo.

Albus arregalou os olhos e pulou de susto. As pessoas no avião viraram os olhos para mim. Corei de vergonha.

- Posso me deitar em você? Estou com sono.

Queria gritar que não. Queria mandar Albus se foder, mas aqueles olhos brilhantes e verdes me confundiam.

- Ta, deita – resmunguei. E com um sorriso no rosto o moreno se aconchegou em meu ombro.

Nunca conseguiria ficar com raiva dele, mesmo quando eu tinha todos os motivos. Afinal, Potters são tão idiotas.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Não importava quantas vezes brigasse e nem os motivos. No final um dos dois acabaria machucado e magoado ou até mesmo os dois. Às vezes a dor da separação era tão profunda que Albus começava a chorar. Chorava de saudades, medo e raiva. O retorno, então, era violento. Os livros, papeis e tudo que estivesse como obstáculo seria jogado para longe. Scorpius deitaria Albus, seja na mesa, no sofá ou mesmo no chão e mesmo com raiva o beijaria, tiraria peça por peça de suas roupas e quando mais impaciente rasgaria tudo.

Não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro. Uma força estranha os puxava para junto. Quando os corpos se chocassem e Malfoy invadisse o corpo de Albus, nenhum problema existiria em suas mentes. Seriam cobertos pela luxuria e mesmo entre lágrimas Albus diria que o amava.

Quando acordassem, cansados e satisfeitos, com um sorriso nos lábios, mesmo com o coração quebrado, eles pediriam desculpas. Cada um culpando a si mesmo e prometendo que nunca mais brigariam. Ambos sabiam estar mentindo. O ciclo sempre se repetia, constantemente, sempre de forma mais profunda e violenta que a anterior.

Eles não se importavam contanto que sempre ficassem juntos, fosse pelo amor que os unia ou pela dor que causavam um ao outro.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Quando Albus se tornava chato e impaciente, quando evitava o loiro por quaisquer motivos, isso o enfurecia. Queria, por vezes, cortar seus laços de vez com o moreno e nunca mais o ver. Mas quem disse que seu coração pensava da mesma forma? Ela o amava e mesmo quando fazia birra e provocava uma nova briga, Scorpius sabia que tinha que ser o mais centrado e controlar o namorado.

Estava acostumado a se reconciliar com suas antigas amantes comprando para elas jóias, flores, bombons e várias coisas clichês. Mulheres eram fáceis de seduzir e conquistar, já Albus não. Quer dizer, fácil até que era. Dizer que o amava e faze-lo acreditar que estava arrependido, mesmo sem saber do por que da briga, era fácil. Difícil mesmo era encarar aqueles olhos enormes sem corar e sentir-se nu na frente do namorado.

Quantas vezes não fora até ele, pronto para dizer tudo o que o moreno queria ouvir para finalmente terminarem aquela briga idiota, mas recuara diante do olhar magoado. A intensidade dos verdes de seus olhos fazia suas pernas bambearem.

Comprou uma rosa, simples, em Hogsmead e dirigiu-se até o moreno. Não queria encara-lo, tinha medo de falhar, mas foi objetivo. Pediu perdão, entregou a rosa e esperou com paciência. Albus sorriu de lado, divertido. Ele era um aproveitador e adorava acabar com a sanidade do pobre loiro e Scorpius sabia muito bem disso.


	8. Chapter 8

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Scorpius tinha medo de perder o amigo. Sempre que brigavam, ele era o primeiro a pedir desculpas e dizer que estava errado, mesmo quando sabia que Albus era o errado da história. O orgulho de um Malfoy não representava muita coisa em comparação com a amizade que tinha com Potter. Entretanto, às vezes Scorpius gostaria que Albus fosse menos cabeça dura e pedisse desculpas. Já ficara acordado de noite remoendo as palavras ofensivas de Albus e mesmo assim se desculpara no outro dia.

Dessa vez ele faria diferente. Ele sairia por cima. Não procurou Albus, nem mesmo falou com ele no almoço. Evitara todos os lugares que sabia que ele apareceria. Queria testá-lo, saber se sua amizade era tão valiosa para Potter quanto era pra ele. Dias se passaram e Albus fingia que ele nem existia. Era torturante perceber que não era importante para ele.

Pior ainda foram suas férias quando ambos se encontravam na mesma casa, dividindo o mesmo espaço por causa do casamento de seus pais. Draco e Harry não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas preferiram ficar calados.

Era o último dia de férias e o coração de Scorpius estava partido. Uma parte de sua alma parecia que tinha sido arrancada. Alguém bateu em sua porta enquanto ele preparava suas malas. Um tímido Potter entrou em seu quarto e sentou em sua cama. Ambos ficaram calados. De repente o moreno tira algo de seu bolso. Era um presente.

- Pra quem é isso – Scorpius pergunta com a voz fria. Albus morde o lábio inferior.

- É pra você.

- Não quero.

Albus acena afirmativamente. Ele entende, pois sabe que foi um grande idiota nos últimos dias. Explica que passou as férias inteira procurando o presente perfeito e que sentia falta de Scorpius.

As lágrimas caiam uma por uma. Malfoys deveriam saber controlar as emoções, mas Scorpius sempre falhou nessa missão. Ele aceitou, perdoou e finalmente sentiu que era querido.


	9. Chapter 9

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Solidão era tudo o que Scorpius sentia quando Albus se recusava a falar com ele. O moreno estava irritado com sua falta de confiança nele. Não era que Scorpius não _confiasse_ no namorado, apenas não acreditava que ele saberia se defender no caso de alguma garota ridícula pular em cima dele. Potters eram muito inocentes e o mundo estava cheio de mulheres perigosas.

É claro, por ser um garoto infantil, Albus estava ignorando-o. Ninguém deveria ignorar um Malfoy, _eles ignoravam as pessoas_. Não poderia acontecer o contrário. Para sua desilusão Potters também eram cabeça dura. Por ser um ser galante por natureza, muito bem obrigado, ele compraria uma lembrançinha para seu namorado. Nada mais do que ele merecesse; provavelmente algo caro e brilhante.

Sorriu brilhantemente quando Albus veio em sua direção. Ele fazia careta, mas continuava tão bonito quanto há dois anos atrás. O moreno nunca poderia resistia a ele quando fazia cara de cachorro abandonado e o cobria de beijos. Potter nunca recusaria um presente seu, mesmo que ficasse tímido pelo provável preço exorbitante que Scorpius tinha pagado.

Mas tudo sempre se acertava e ele tinha o maior prazer de dizer que poderia contornar um Potter em qualquer momento. O problema é que sue pai o mataria depois de perceber que uma _pequena_ parte de sua fortuna havia sumido. Era por uma boa causa. Sempre era.


	10. Chapter 10

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Harry e Draco não sabiam o que estava acontecendo. Fazia dias que Albus e Scorpius não se falavam e as brigas dos dois pela casa estavam deixando toda a família maluca. Lily não parava de reclamar sobre os gritos e James achara tudo tão divertido que começara a ajudar na elaboração de xingamentos que um dizia ao outro.

Draco chamou Harry para um conversa em particular. Estava planejando fazer algo realmente infantil, mas não tinha muitas opções a não _isso_, usar Imperius ou bater na cabeça dos dois até que ficassem de bem um com o outro.

Foi na noite de Halloween que tudo aconteceu. Draco fingiu estar precisando da ajuda de Scorpius enquanto Harry distraia Albus e o fazia entrar no quarto de casal, sabe-se lá Merlin como. Inesperadamente tudo estava dando certo. Um sorrisinho malicioso escapou dos lábios de Draco antes de trazer Scorpius para o quarto. Os garotos mal se viram no mesmo quarto e já começaram a gritar coisas. O barulho era insuportável.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam. Eles precisavam ajudar os garotos a se reconciliarem. Uma vez fizeram isso com eles em um armário do Ministério e estavam juntos até hoje. Sem esperar mais nenhum segundo eles trancaram os meninos lá dentro com a promessa de tira-los quando estivessem se dando bem outra vez. Ambos só esperavam que eles não terminassem transando em cima de sua cama.


	11. Chapter 11

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Scorpius não suportava saber que Albus não estava mais falando com ele. Sua estupidez e falta de juízo tinham acabado com seu namoro. Estava ficando maluco e totalmente depressivo. Como fazer tudo voltar ao normal? Como convencê-lo a namorá-lo novamente?

Não fazia a mínima idéia. Perguntou aos primos de Potter, mas ninguém sabia como ajudá-lo. Perguntar aos irmãos do namorado estava fora de cogitação, então partiu para uma medida drástica. Sabia todos os movimentos do ex-namorado. O feitiço estava na ponta da língua e Potter era lento. As cordas se prepararam para enlaçar o corpo magro do garoto, mas aí então um monitor idiota apareceu e o salvou.

Scorpius grunhiu saindo de seu esconderijo.

- Então foi você! – gritou Potter escandalizado. Fuzilou Scorpius com o olhar, mas o loiro nem se importou. Estava mais irritado com o aparecimento do garoto de olhos castanhos.

- O que faz perto do que é meu?

- Eu não tenho nada com ele! – exclamou o monitor olhando estranhamente para os dois e andando na direção oposta.

Um dos olhos de Potter piscou nervosamente.

- Eu não sou seu, Scorpius – o corvinal reclamou.

Albus puxou sua varinha e apontou para Malfoy. O loiro levantou sua varinha também.

- Eu só queria conversar! – Scorpius gemeu. – Mas sim, você é meu.

Albus lançou um feitiço estuporante que rapidamente Scorpius bloqueou. Parecia que a reconciliação deles ainda demoraria uns feitiços.


	12. Chapter 12

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Draco e Harry estavam brigados e por causa disso Albus e Scorpius não conseguiam se ver. Eles só tinham sete anos na época, mas uma amizade profunda e sincera já havia sido enraizada em suas almas. Ficarem separados era terrível. Quem aceitaria brincar com Scorpius quando ele exigia ganhar sempre? Só Albus era bonzinho o suficiente para entender sua necessidade de atenção. Quem mais brincaria com Albus se todos os outros meninos tinham medo do cachorro preto dos Potters?

Eles estavam insatisfeitos e irritados. Sentiam falta um do outro e tentavam de todas as maneiras juntar seus pais de novo. Pelo menos assim eles se tornariam irmão e sempre se veriam. Arquitetaram no parquinho uma forma de fazê-los voltarem a darem beijos e sorrirem. Os dois andavam muito carrancudos.

Scorpius deu sinal para Albus e o menino seu sorvete e jogou na roupa do tio Draco. Malfoy ficou maluco, gritava para Harry o quanto Albus era desastrado. Para ajudar os dois a voltarem a se dar bem o garoto loirinho jogou seu próprio sorvete na roupa do pai do amigo. Harry começou a rir e zombar do pai de Scorpius. Harry e Draco estavam agora se provocando, mas nenhum dos dois pareciam sentir raiva um do outro.

O plano de Albus e Scorpius havia dado certo e logo voltariam a serem irmãos. Ou pelo menos, era isso que eles acreditavam.


	13. Chapter 13

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Não se arrependera do susto que havia dado em Albus. Scorpius achava uma graça a forma que ele se encolhia de medo e seu rosto perdia a cor. Seus olhos ficavam muito brilhantes. O grifinório havia saído batendo o pé de tanta raiva e desde então mandava olhares raivosos em sua direção. Ainda achava engraçado e ria só de lembrar da expressão assustada do moreno.

Mesmo dormindo o moreno falava seu nome com raiva e o xingava. Malfoy nem conseguia ficar irritado com ele. Tudo era muito engraçado. Sabia que Albus não conseguiria ficar muito tempo bravo.

Foi até a cama do namorado e deitou ao seu lado, apertando o corpo magro contra sua pele e beijando seus cabelos. Era tão bom e relaxante tê-lo por perto. Não ligava para as birras do garoto. Ele era seu e Malfoy nunca o deixaria ir.

- Te odeio – Albus resmungou puxando-o pra mais perto e cheirando-o. Scorpius riu com gosto. O moreno abriu os olhos. Estava acordando e não gostou de ter Scorpius por perto, por pura ironia de seu ato de poucos segundos. – Vá embora.

A voz do garoto era baixa e nem um pouco convincente. Scorpius o abraçou apertado. Albus arranhou o braço de Scorpius que gemeu.

- Deixa de ser chato, Al.

Albus mostrou a língua antes de se esconder debaixo do lençol.

- Sai daqui.

O loiro foi empurrado para fora da cama e caiu no chão. Amanhã Scorpius pensaria em como se reconciliar com o namorado.


	14. Chapter 14

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Scorpius sabia que tinha que se desculpar pela forma que tinha tratado o namorado nas últimas semanas. Ficara muito perturbado com as últimas provas do ano letivo e nem tivera tempo de lhe dar atenção. Não se falavam à dias, não porque estivera ocupado, mas porque Albus havia ficado tão magoado que achara que Scorpius não ligava mais pra ele.

Mandou diversas corujas para o namorado pedindo, suplicando, para se encontrarem. Para seu alívio, depois de muito insistir, o garoto acabou cedendo e agora Malfoy esperava sentado em um restaurante trouxa por Potter. Bebeu um gole de vinho. Marcaram à mais de uma hora, mas ele ainda não chegara.

Apostava toda sua fortuna que iria ficar esperando o dia todo e ele não apareceria. Olhou para o vidro à sua esquerda. Vários carros passavam pela rua iluminada. Já ia se levantar quando alguém se sentou na cadeira a sua frente.

- Esperando alguém? – Albus perguntou tímido. Malfoy sorriu.

- Não mais.

Não ligava para o atraso, não mesmo. Estava feliz de rever o namorado. Albus olhou admirado para dentro do restaurante.

- Nossa! Que lugar bacana. Quase que não chego aqui. Não sabia explicar ao Nôitibus Andante onde ficava.

_Malfoy piscou incrédulo antes de suspirar e beber mais um gole do vinho. Albus sorriu antes de chegar perto de Scorpius com um sorrisobrilhante no rosto._

_- Então, essa é sua maneira de se desculpar ou ainda tem algo mais criativo me esperando_?

Albus tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto que fez Scorpius engasgar com a bebida.


	15. Chapter 15

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

O inverno tinha chegado e as árvores já completamente sem folhas começavam a ter seus galhos congelados pelo ar úmido e frio. Sentou-se desolado e triste na varanda de sua casa. Godric's Hollow não tinha a tendência de esfriar tanto. Um feitiço de aquecimento rodeava toda a cidade, mas Albus não estava com vontade de se esconder do frio. Descobriu os pés e pisou na neve fofa. Parecia que mil agulhas invadiam sua carne. A dor era imensa, mas satisfatória.

Pensou em Scorpius e em suas tentativas de voltar com o garoto. Todas falhas. Malfoy não queria saber dele. Mandara milhares de corujas, nenhuma trazendo uma mensagem satisfatória. Eles não voltariam mais.

Seu pai chegou perto e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Vamos jantar com os Malfoys amanhã – Harry sussurrou. – Aí vocês poderão resolver tudo.

Albus concordou desolado. Tudo o que mais queria era se reconciliar com o loiro, mas ele era muito orgulhoso. Nunca deveria ter deixado aquela garota beija-lo. Ele não estava preparado. Tudo acontecera muito rápido. Lamentou-se para seu pai que o abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Harry disse e repetiu mais uma vez. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Scorpius teria que escuta-lo amanhã ou Albus não saberia o que fazer sem seu perdão.


	16. Chapter 16

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Se reconciliar com alguém era trabalhoso. Exigia esforço, força de vontade e muita, muita, paciência. Nem gostava de lembrar da época tenebrosa de quando não estavam se falando. Gostavam da forma que estavam agora, agarrados um no outro, deitados no sofá. A paz finalmente tinha voltado para o lar deles e Albus queria comemorar.

O grifinório puxou Scorpius para o banheiro entre risos. A água já havia sido ligada e em todos os cantos da banheira tinha espuma. Albus riu da afobação do namorado que já estava jogando Albus na banheira. Os dois caíram lá dentro. As costas de Potter doíam, mas ele não estava realmente prestando atenção. Malfoy parecia impregnar sua alma. Seu cheiro o hipnotizava.

Desejou que nunca mais brigassem. Às vezes se esquecia do quão bom era estar perto do loiro, de como sua pele era sedosa e macia. Nem se lembrava mais sobre o porquê da discussão e muito menos como toda briga tinha terminado. A banheira e o corpo de Scorpius era uma combinação pecaminosa. O loiro ria de seus gemidos e o provocava ainda mais; ora beijando seu pescoço ora mordiscando sua orelha.

Ele tentaria se lembrar desses momentos quando fossem brigar. Evitaria muito desastre e com certeza deixaria Albus muito excitado.


	17. Chapter 17

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Era tudo culpa de Albus. Se Potter não fosse tão ruim no jogo de poker ele teria ganhado uma bolada de dinheiro. Não que ele não tivesse, mas ficara chateado. Fizera birra com ALbus, nada demais, mas o menino tinha levado pro lado pessoal e estava fazendo uma birra maior ainda.

Passou as mãos na testa. Era muita perturbação para um garoto de quinze anos. Ele não deveria passar por essas situações. Estava ficando muito velha para essas infantilidades. Se Albus não desse o braço a torcer Scorpius teria que agir e rápido. O natal estava chegando e não queria dar motivos a Potter para que ele não mandasse seu presente.

Sim, ele queria presente, mas também sabia que queria a presença de Albus na Mansão Malfoy no natal deste ano. Engoliu todo seu orgulho e disparou até a mesa da grifinória. Fora difícil convence-lo de que estava sendo bobo. Ele era cabeça-dura, até demais para o pobre loiro.

Na primeira vez não conseguira nada, mas sabia que a prática levaria à perfeição. Todos os dias, no mesmo horário, Scorpius declarava seu amor ao moreno de uma forma diferente. Suspeitava que isso aumentava o ego do namorado, mas até que era divertido. Principalmente quando James Potter se segurava para não azará-lo e Albus sorria levemente.

Já estava perdoado, ele sabia. O problema era saber quando Albus pararia de aproveitar-se da situação para constrangê-lo.


	18. Chapter 18

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Scorpius era como um vampiro. Não só sugava sua alma com seu perfume inebriante, como também afastava as pessoas. Era incrível como alguém poderia ser tão anti-social e mesquinho. Brigaram diversas vezes pelo comportamento do loiro, mas quem disse que Malfoy se importava? É claro que não.

Albus já estava irritado disso tudo. Às pessoas nem mesmo queria andar ao seu lado. Parecia que tinha uma plaquinha na sua testa dizendo que propriedade de Scorpius Malfoy. Não tinha amigos e até mesmo seus irmãos tinham medo de sentar na mesma mesa que ele.

Deixara um ultimato para o loiro. Ou ele andava na linha ou seria descartado_. Não estava sendo muito duro,_ tentava convencer a si mesmo. Sabia que ao enganava ninguém, mas ele tinha que tentar ser uma pessoa mais forte pelo bem de sua sanidade e das pessoas da escola. Ele não era de ninguém. Sempre tentara ser simpático e precisava de espaço pessoal para conversar com pessoas diferentes.

No mesmo dia, quando Scorpius chegou com carinha de cachorro abandonado e implorou por misericórdia, porque ele era muito dramático, Albus aceitou. Não era tão difícil perdoa-lo, difícil mesmo era conviver com ele todo santo dia e não conseguir deixar de amá-lo.


	19. Chapter 19

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Nunca imaginou que seria do tipo de pessoa que veria fotos inúmeras vezes depois de um desentendimento. Senta-se melancólico e cheio de dor. O arrependimento o consumia quando se lembrava das palavras duras que havia dito. Era cruel saber que dependia tanto de alguém apara ser feliz, mas era mais cruel ainda perceber que se não decidisse o que fazer logo o perderia. Não conseguia chegar a um acordo. O orgulho dizia que ele deveria esquecer de vez o loiro, mas seu coração gritava pela presença de Malfoy.

Eles sempre tinham essas brigas ridículas e sempre um dos dois acabava magoado. Dessa vez ele era a vítima desse sentimento amargo. Chegou mais perto da caixa que continha suas fotos. Abraçados, sorrindo e felizes. Fungou. Lembrava-se de cada um desses dias e não queria que as coisas acabassem dessa maneira.

Ele se desculparia. Não sabia realmente se a culpa era sua, mas alguém tinha que dar o primeiro passo. Levantou-se decidido a fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal. Compraria presentes, escreveria um poema, inventaria uma música e tudo que fosse necessário para se reconciliar com Scorpius. Desejava que desse certo e que ele voltasse a estar junto do loiro o mais depressa possível.


	20. Chapter 20

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Scorpius e Albus correram para brincar no balanço, pois esse era seu brinquedo favorito. Todos os outros estavam ocupados e apenas um sobrara. Os garotos brigaram pelo comando do brinquedo, cada um com o rosto mais vermelho que o outro. De repente a briga ficou tão violenta que estavam socando-se. Nada que machucasse muito, afinal, eles só tinham cinco anos. Suas mães estavam muito distraídas conversando e se conhecendo para notarem. Sem querer os dedos gordinhos de Scorpius batem no olho de Albus que começa a chorar.

Arrependido e preocupado o garotinho passa a esfregar as mãos nos olhos do coleguinha. Não estava ajudando, apenas piorando. Albus chorava cada vez mais. Em um momento de desespero Scorpius faz sua primeira mágica acidental. Foi uma magia curadora.

Albus ainda fungava, mesmo com o olho voltando a ficar bom. Scorpius se desculpou e cedeu o balanço para o amigo. No fim das contas nenhum dos dois brincou com o balanço, já esquecido. Ambos sentaram no chão e sujaram suas mãozinhas ao brincar com a areia. Fizeram castelos, dragões, aves gigantes e várias outras coisas. Não havia ficado muito bem, mas eles eram muito imaginativos.

O que começou com uma briga terminou com companheirismo. Cada um partiu para sua casa no final da tarde, mas não sem antes acenarem felizes e com um sorriso enorme no rosto.


	21. Chapter 21

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Viu através do espelho tudo o que desejava. Só queria ter tido mais uma chance de se redimir, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Scorpius já tinha ido embora e apenas os cacos de seu relacionamento haviam ficado.

Lembrava-se claramente do sorriso carismático e da voz rouca que o tanto o tinha atraído. Inicialmente pensou que seriam rivais ou até mesmo inimigos. Scorpius, entretanto, era mais que um descendente dos Malfoys; era um garoto esperto e sem preconceitos.

Admirava muito o pai e sempre o defendia quando falavam mal de suas escolhas na guerra. Ambos entendiam a rivalidade de seus pais, mas nunca deixaram que isso atrapalhasse sua amizade e mais tarde seu romance.

Desde o fim de seu relacionamento Albus passara a se torturar dia após dia em frente àquele espelho que refletia seu desejo mais intimo. As mãos dadas, os lábios que se tocavam e os pedidos de desculpas que sussurrava; tudo que sua mente imaginava refletido em um espelho.

Socou seu reflexo e pequenas rachaduras surgiram no espelho. Ele era fraco e seu punho sangrava quase tanto quanto sua alma. Não poderia se reconciliar com seu amado nunca mais, porque ele já se fora e a morte não tinha compaixão com aqueles que ficavam.


	22. Chapter 22

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Albus poderia chantageá-lo. Sabia do que o loiro gostava e aproveitaria tal conhecimento. Preparou um bolo de chocolate e desfilou com o doce pela sala. Scorpius fingia que não via nada, com a cara fechada tentava se concentrar no jornal do dia.

Potter não gostava de discutir, principalmente quando tudo o que mais desejava era sentar ao lado de Scorp e desfrutar de sua presença. Estavam casados há tantos anos que nem ao menos conseguia se imaginar longe de seu amado.

Descansou a bandeja com pequenas fatias do bolo em cima do centro antes de abraçar o loiro por trás. Beijou todas as partes desprotegidas de seu pescoço enquanto tinha tempo. Rapidamente Scorpius se afastou; estava hesitante e irritado. Toda aquela situação desconfortável causada por ciúme bobo.

O loiro argumentou, mas Albus sabia que estava com a razão. Cuidadosamente entregou um prato com uma fatia da sobremesa favorita do marido enquanto abria um sorriso tímido.

Ele dizia que não queria, tentava afastá-lo como uma criança mimada faria. Nunca pensou que passaria por algo semelhante ao que tinha acontecido no colegial, mas lá estavam eles outra vez nesse ciclo vicioso.

Não queria brigar e mostraria a Scorpius o quanto o amava mesmo que tivesse que socá-lo.


	23. Chapter 23

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Passara muitos anos solitário, perdido em meio a tantos parentes. Nunca se encaixara realmente no meio deles, pois nem mesmo seus parentes conseguiam chegar perto o suficiente para se tornarem seus amigos. Entretanto, uma luz pareceu se acender em sua vida quando ele conheceu Scorpius Malfoy, um rapaz simpático e super alegre. Não entendia como ele poderia ser daquela forma quando o mundo mágico inteiro parecia odiar toda sua família.

Tornar-se amigo dele foi a coisa mais extraordinária que poderia lhe acontecer. Hogwarts passara, então, a ser seu refúgio nos momentos de desespero e angústia. Scorpius sempre estaria lá de braços abertos pronto para lhe consolar ou perdoar todas as vezes que de mau humor o ofendeu. Sabia que não tinha um temperamento muito agradável e ficava até surpreso com tanta paciência que Scorpius tinha para aguenta-lo.

Lá estavam eles, mais uma vez, irritados e brigando porque Albus não sabia controlar seu temperamento. Nesses momentos o mundo de Potter se tornava mais uma vez frio e escuro. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, até porque toda vez as brigas terminavam da mesma maneira. Teria que se desculpar e encontrar uma forma de se redimir e quem sabe assim tudo voltasse ao normal.


	24. Chapter 24

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Mesmo crianças não deveriam ficar bravas umas com as outras por causa de um pirulito, mas era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Eles eram do jardim de infância, então nem deveriam ter preocupações ou mesmo motivos para ficarem perturbados naquela idade. Albus e Scorpius se entreolharam preocupados com a pequena Lily que choramingava. Chegara em casa dizendo que tinha brigado com sua melhor amiga e que não queria nada com ela.

Lily ainda era muito nova para sentir tanta raiva de alguém e ainda por cima por um motivo tão bobo. Sabiam que não deveriam se intrometer, mas quem disse que Albus e Scorpius obedeciam a alguma regra? Passaram semanas planejando alguma forma de fazer com que as garotas fizessem as pazes. Saber que sua irmãzinha passara dias melancólica despertava a compaixão dentro de cada um deles.

Eles prometeram não contar aos seus pais o que estava acontecendo. Queriam descobrir uma solução sozinhos. Enfim, em um fim de semana convidaram a garota para passar um dia em sua casa brincando na piscina e não foi difícil fazê-las interagir uma com a outra. De alguma forma elas se entendiam e os garotos não poderiam estarem mais felizes com o resultado de tanto trabalho duro.


	25. Chapter 25

Drabbles produzida para o** I Ship War** com o tema _reconciliação_.

* * *

Estava cansado de tantas discussões e sofrimentos. Desistira a muito tempo de falar com Scorpius. Aturar o orgulho de um Malfoy estava além de suas capacidades como ser humano. Quando fechava os olhos ainda conseguia sentir a raiva que o emanava todas as vezes que Scorpius o provocava de maneira tão explícita. Não entendia porque seu amigo sentia um prazer enorme em perturbá-lo. Não queria falar com ele; precisava de espaço.

A noite estava fria, mas ele não se cansara de passear pelos pátios do colégio e desfrutar do aroma bom que emanava das árvores. Estava sozinho como muitas outras vezes, mas para todos os lados que olhava encontrava uma lembrança de seus momentos ao lado de Scorpius. Aquele maldito garoto egocêntrico ainda era seu melhor amigo, mesmo que conseguisse odiá-lo um dia.

Sentou-se nos degraus do castelo para pensar um pouco. Precisa esfriar a cabeça para que não fizesse algo que se arrependeria. De repente alguém joga um cachecol em sua cabeça e ele só pode olhar questionadoramente. Eles não se olham diretamente, mas o loiro senta ao seu lado. É um sinal de rendição quando Malfoy se aconchega ao seu lado e desvia o olhar para o lago. Ainda assim se pergunta se deve xingá-lo ou simplesmente aceitá-lo, mas não existe resposta para essa pergunta. A escolha é dele e ele sempre escolhe o mais fácil.


End file.
